Puella Pony Prime - Your cusine, I like it
by ojamajomary
Summary: Take timeline before "Darkmount,NV". By the exchange student project from their school, Homura and Mami go to Amber, Nevada, the place be the temporary shelter of the peoples from Jasper. If not the "Monster from Black Castle" attack their town... And, Mami and Homura will have a new mom.
1. Chapter 1

**VOOOMM!**

The last demon had been destroyed, and the place was turning into normal once again.

Three Puellae Magi, Kyoko, Sayaka, and certainly, Madoka, stand on the car park. They look up the clouds up to the sky, and Kyoko said, "Sigh! Thanks God that this just a normal demon, not the Cons made one."

"Right, Madoka, we cannot longer call the Decepticon's Demon, that word is not easy to use. Shall we make a new name to call them?" Sayaka asks.

Madoka, "Origin I have thought a name, but that's a little problem on it…"

Sayaka, "Come on! Just tell us, we can help you to change the name better!"

Madoka, "Okay, It's… Destron. _**DEcepticon'S TR demON**_. However I cannot think a good English to use 'TR' these alphabets yet. You know my English is not very well…" (Although this story is written in English, but remember: Madoka is Japanese!)

Kyoko, "Hum…** TRauma**?"

Madoka, "Sounds suitable. **TRap** also is nice, but too simple. "

"…**Troll**!" Sayaka suddenly pops up this funny teenager noun, and makes all of three are laughing a lot! "Not only that, _**DEmonS by megaTRON**_ is correct too!"

"Okay, Destron is ok to use now!" Madoka takes a conclusion. Suddenly, they heard a great sound, and run out to take a look, that sound comes from Airbus A350 which across to the light orange clouds.

They sitting on the floor, and relieve their own transformation.

Madoka, "Wow, what a big plane."

Kyoko, "Have Mami and Homura arrived to Amber, Nevada yet?"

Sayaka, "The flight should arrive to Las Vegas, now they maybe take the inland airline."

Madoka, "Do you remember what did we think when we realize they be chosen being exchange student, and study abroad in US?. We Shocked. Cause the city that Homuhomu and Sister's exchange school located, is next to Jasper, Nevada, that Autobot Base was located!"

Sayaka, "We also kidded that did the kids that Bots met, would can they gathering the study group with Homura and Mami or not!" While she still takes the joke back, she hasn't noticed that Madoka's face turns sad. However, Kyoko stops her immediately.

"… Sadly Omega One had been destroyed, and we don't know Optimus dead or alive…" Madoka says, "Are they safe in Amber, the little town turning into Jasper citizen hideout area? Now Cons build their castle on Jasper, did they attack Amber or not? I afraid…"

"Don't be sad, Madoka, " Kyoko pats Madoka's shoulder and cheers her up, "Remember they are Puella Magi too, right? Also they can warning other Puella Magi in US and getting more help."

Sayaka, "Also. They are orphan (in Homura's case, is_ almost_), good at looking after themselves."

Madoka, "You're right… We must believe them."


	2. Chapter 2

Amber Inland Airport, Nevada

"Are you really sure the person that we have to look up is them?"  
"Sure, the blonde's pig tail is too sharp to others. And the black-hair one… hmm, if she doesn't follow the pig tail blonde, I guess it's hard to find…"  
"Now remember what have you do next?"  
"It's okay, Agent Fowler. Can't I handle these two girls?"  
"Well, I know you have more challenged that me for looking after children…"

When Mami and Homura take her luggage, a crumby black man is talking to a white skin, black hair women. However, they didn't notice that the black man's wallet is nearby drops out from his trousers pocket…

Suddenly, a guy zaps out and stoles the wallet! Sadly for the thief, the chubby black man pushes the thief on the ground immediately! Mami and Homura are shock on this moment: Why that fat guy could be aglie that unsuit his body!?  
"Okay, I don't want to arress you right now, this time I give you a chance. But please… return my wallet NOW."

The theif has to return the wallet obedienty, and dash away!  
Mami claps her hands and says, "Bravo, sir!"

And the black man says, "Ah, I just wanna find those of you right now"  
"?" Homura confuses.  
"Shall we take a coffee?" the woman helps them find a place to talk indirectly.  
Homura checks up her foster care docuement immediately, and make sure the pony tail women, who is in from of their sight, is the lady who will looking after her and Mami in future school life.

* * *

Homura, "So … you are the FBI who follow th case of the Autobots?"  
Fowler, "Sigh, if Optimus haven't ordered me to take after your Team Puella if his team are get in the danger… By the way, he was a extended leader, as he knows you were taking a teamwork with them, and he knows Cons won't let you go easily."  
June, "I have a little question. In Ratchet's file, he said you are have the special power to fight called… magic, right?"  
Mami, "Mrs Darby, Is FBI has no record about Puella Magi?"  
"Mami… I'm not the agent. I am just a ER nurse."  
"But why you…"  
"As my only son also join the war of the Transformers. However he is cannot back to me temporary…"

Homura, "I know. He's escaping from the Cons…"

"…"

An hour later, girls are get in June's car, ride to Amber, on the journey, they via Jasper but bypass it, because it had been sealed off already…

Suddenly, Mami notices a large Black Castle, next to the destroyed Omega One…

"New Kaon, the fortress of Decepticons." Fowler explains coldly.


	3. Chapter 3

7:45 pm

_Squeek…_

The door is opened by Homura, they into the simple, little mess hostel. Some of stuff still be put onto the floor, but just the living room; and the bedrooms, kitchen, and bathroom are being cleaner that living room.

June, "Tomorrow you have to applicant for admission, the school name is…"  
Mami, "Groom Range Memorial High, I remember it."

As three ladies are tried on the long car drive journey, they just buy KO Burger meal for their dinner.

While they eating the fires, Homura asks June, "Well… can you say more about Jack?" June certainly feels surprise why she being curious to her son.  
"Eh… I was met him by my leader's secret timely help action."  
"SO YOU KNOW WHERE HE AND ARCEE ARE, RIGHT?"  
"…Sorry, Mrs Darby," Homura said cool but sad, "I cannot tell more on them. I don't know will Cons would wiretap our dialog or not, plus my leader exhorted us mustn't tell where they are because of their safe, even other members of Team Puella."

"I see…" June feels despair. For move other topic, Mami focus on the photo frame, with June herself, Jack, and a tall, strong cop.  
She asks, "Excuse me, is he was your…"

"Yes, you're right, he's Jack's dad, Jonathan." June continues his background, "**Nevada gets the highest divorce demography in US**; _however my marriage didn't end on this reason_. One night on Jack's second grade year, Jonathan continued his duty on the street. He found a group of juvenile gangs were bullying a disabled elderly. He tried to stop that, let the elderly escaped, and ready to arrest them."

"Suddenly, someone said 'Let's fXXX!', and other members started battering to him, until they found out he was dead by their bloody hands, they escaped. We got the bad news is on 23:37, as Jack still waited his dad arrived, to tell his dad that he got the 3rd prize of his exam…"

(Urgh! Why I being stupid to pop her out more about the sad things!) Mami beefs herself.

"However," June turns her tune into more cheerful suddenly, "After Jack meets the Autobots, and he gets more positive change, breaks his shadows since his dad has left!"

Mami, "Is Optimus might give him a nice image to Jack, right? I remember when we take a cooperation with his Team Prime, our leader, Madoka, always said that he had a fatherly image! Even she was had a crush to him..."

June, "I think maybe the reason is: he is a big guy? Just like Jonathan… As I also had a little interested to him… just little bit, and I don't think we'll get closer."

"…" Homura feels helpless, face palm, and said, "Luckily you can make a sensibly decided. As Prime has got married already…"

June, "What!? Okay…"  
Homura, "Maybe muscular guy being the newest fashion, for the girls and ladies love taste, rather that pretty boy?" she makes the mood being happier at last, by the laugh.

* * *

That night, Homura cannot sleep very well, her brain pops out Madoka's Word: Your mission about protect me is complete already. You can start another life without the past bondage. Don't need to worry on QB, I'll handle on him.

"Jack… the link between him on Prime… Is just like me linked to Madoka, or not? I lost my mom when I was young too, and her exist… a motherly image? Or just a sister-like intimate?..."

* * *

On next day, after finished the admission, two girls go inside a new classroom, with the self-introduction. On recess, a red hair, wears a jean and a green jacket boy comes to Mami, says insult: "How's on your first day, **Miss Boob**?"


	4. Chapter 4

"?..." Mami is being confused for this boy's question. "I didn't set the Betty Boop hairstyle, and I am not wear boots on today…"

The boy still says ironically, "Sxxx, are you derp or not? Noticed you're come from Japan, I beg you have these beautiful clothes, by your summer holiday job that earn money easily… is call _Enkō_, right?"

On that moment, Homura notices Mami is very mad after '_Enkō_' that terrible Japanese comes this boy's mouth.

She can't stands of it, she snap the boy's face, and shouts, "Listen. I still don't know what the 'boob' meaning for, but **DON'T JOKING MY BREAST! And I never whore myself!**" Whole peoples in the room are heard that.

"**Vince**!" The teacher comes out at last, and takes Vince to detention room.

"This is not your first time, this time I'll give you a serious record demerits…"

"Sir! You just heard wrong…"

After the little crisis, a girl with a purple dress runs to Mami, and praise her was been brave. "By the way, call me Sierra; I was the cheerleader of my original high school from Jasper."

Mami, "Hope you can return your homeland. "

Sierra, "If not the 'Monster from Black Castle' destroyed my house… By the way, what does meaning of '_Enkō_'? Is it a serious dirty language from your Japanese?"

Homura walks forward them, and explains, "…Enjo-kōsai, compensated dating, means young girls into prostitution, but acting looks like dating, is very popular social problem in South East Asia. Maybe Vince knows that thanks to AV from internet…"

RRRIIINNNGGG. The bell rings, so they have to paused their topic until after school.

* * *

Before backs to temporary shelter, Sierra goes to window shopping in the little mall with her new classmate.

Sierra, "Not wonder you'll be the target of the harassment. You have to know; Except Las Vegas, Nevada is the only State that Prostitution is legal and regulated! " She takes a long skirt and says, "Mami, you better wear flabby clothes to keep you safe. I heard the rape criminal is very furious in Amber! You have an attractive body shape, and I afraid…"

Homura, "Relax, Mami is a lady, and never wear the nude clothes!"

Mami, "And I can fight, even stronger that just protect myself."

Sierra, "Is it Kung Fu? No, Kung Fu is Chinese, and maybe is Aikido…"

Mami, "Neither. That is my secret. But I can show is about… shooting."

A mobile is ringing, it's Sierra's one. She hears, "Hello? Amy?"

"Sierra, I… I've got a trouble. Would… would you come with me?..."

"Sigh, not your drunken brother yelling again?"

"No, but believe me. I am… inside a strange space, with the pixel sky…"

"!?" Mami and Homura realize what's happening. It's Demon

Homura, "Sierra, Accept her! That's danger!"

"… Okay, I'll back soon with my friends, tell me where you are!..."

A minute later, they run toward to back lances of 7-ELEVEn.

"Why you know Amy is gets in a dangerous place?"

"We have more experience on that case that you!"

* * *

QB looks at them on far away, and says, "Looks Sierra also has the potential to being Puella Magi in Amber…"


	5. Chapter 5

On the small street behind 7-ELEVEn, some of demons start destroying everything, Amy was frightened, fell down and be trapped in 7-ELEVEn. As buying some of stuff, June also right here and be trapped too.

Suddenly the sparkling flower pattern pops out, and three girls come into the shop.

Sierra, "But… how can she do that!?"Doesn't answer the question yet, Homura yell to June, "Mrs. Darby! Take the girl leave by the magic door; she also is Jack's classmate!"

June, "So…"

Homura, "Yes! That's the magic that we called! Go ahead!"

Five women leave the dangerous temporary. However those demons still fallow to them, Sierra yells, "Much worse that the Black Castel Monster! At least they would act a car to crush people, but these grey giant would eat people! What a bad luck to us!"

They run the bottom of the bridge; Mami cheers Sierra up, "But today, is your lucky day."Sierra feels confused.

Homura with her partner take their rings out, and said, "Because you can watch our heroic battle!"

After that, they jump, with the light fog, next, they change into another clothes, dash into the demon…

June plants, "Another hero can transform… just like Transformers…"

Sierra, "Transformers?"

June, "The secret that Jack hard to keep, before he disappears…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, when Homura ready to kill the last demon… A 'tiny' dragon with bright red, purple and yellow, flies out and uses his claw to breaks the demon into the pieces! The pieces with no 'blood', but just changes into a smoke and blow away…

A skinny jet dash on their face, it transforms… into a Decepticon. He takes a high pitch to shout to the women, "Magical Girls, meet our new members, **Lazerback**!"

Sierra, "It's him! One of the Monster from Black Castle…"

"Who are you? Why you know us?"Mami asks, and June answers, "He's Starscream, a lackey of Megatron. I met him on the date that Omega One has destroyed."

"Lackey!? Certainly not! I'm his best second hand, although I was left Cons, serve to no one… However Megatron still let me use Grief Energon."

He takes a look around, and focuses on still fainted Amy. "Hum… Maybe she would be useful. Lazerback!"

Suddenly, Lazerback grabs all the women, except poor Amy, into the sky. They are cannot either move or attack certainly! And Starscream, starting pours Grief Energon liquid onto Amy's face…

Sierra, "Stop! What do you want!? Oaf!"

* * *

_Why? Why me? Why brother did that dirty things to me? By his bad friends! Teach him drinking out of control… And suddenly…! I feel guilty, I feel guilty!_

Amy's eye is now full of pixies dust once again, and another hot storm runs out! "Enjoy the playing time with Destron…" and he turns into F16 flies away, with Lazerback.

_**GIBEAH PANDEY**_, a newest Destron with her barrier, appears. Its foggy liquid, fill in whole floor, let Mami, Homura, and June felt down, lost of energy. And, hand-like collages comes out, strangling their neck…

Strange, only Sierra awake. She yells to them, "Wake up, Wake up! Or you'll be dying!" No one answer her, except suddenly appeared QB, "You have the dowry from the air, so you haven't been poised by the fog. Remember you always can jump high, right? Cause you are clever that using airflow to less your weight."

"…That's…that's true. So? How could I save their life!?"

"Just make a contract with me…"


	6. Chapter 6

18:22 the hostel

After June's report, Fowler's temper just being like an exploiting volcano, "One more!? That means, I have to handle Bots, Cons, the Predacons, and those of three Action Witches right now!?"

"We called Puella Magi, Agent Fowler." Homura remains, "After Sierra saved us from the danger moment, she has left with her friends into a police officer, and since we found that her friend Amy got a great problem on herself."

"Sigh, sorry that I getting bad temper easily… I've been stressed by my superiors General Bryce… Luckily, Lady President ordered FBI shouldn't avoid the Puellae Magi."

Mami finds strange right here, "Wait, you mean Lady President knows Puella Magi? Did her…"

"Well, I don't know, really." Fowler answers softly. Later, he asked, "Do you know that girl's surname?"

June focus on the empty space on the sofa, and says to Homura, "Would you help me to ask the white messenger?"

By the pass a message from Homura, QB answers, "Well, since she is growing up in Orphanage, she didn't have surname anymore. However, when she was a baby, her mother be killed after the mother sent Sierra into an Orphanage, be shot just at the door."

June, "A murder to a single mom!? Who did that cold blood thing?"

Homura asks once again, "Do you know what the wish of Sierra is, QB?"

"Man, human always wanna too curious to know other's stuff. 'Caring' is strange. Her wish is: to find the true identity of her un-seen father."

Mami, "Maybe she knows she's illegitimate daughter, and want to know the truth of her life experience."

June, "Jack told me she didn't like someone talk about her family; I beg Jack is don't know she is Orphan."

* * *

Elsewhere in US

Jack, "I'm not just missed my friends and mom, Arcee, also Sierra."

Arcee, "Ah, little lover, not again please."

"No, I'm serious. That's something important that I've told all of Autobots. Listen; remember you have been kidnapped by MECH? I notice the radio that I stolen from Silas, there's a baby picture, like is candid from an orphanage. But the baby is red hair with green eyes and with a pen written name: Sierra. I'm not sure but I afraid…"

* * *

Nemesis

"Hum!? You mean he hasn't finished yet!? I think he would be my sidekick…" After learns Lazerback has to return to Shockwave to complete the reform, Starscream feels very disappointed.

Megatron solves, "Because Lazerback hasn't been inputted the Artificial Intelligence yet, otherwise himself and his members of Perdacons have to return to Shockwave by now."

Soundwave stares on Starscream.

"I know, _Lazerback_ won't be my _Laserbeak_, okay?" Starscream nods.

* * *

Meanwhile, some of sickness children in hospital are going to the countryside by the plain from their doctors. One of the girls called Charlotte finds something 'funny': she sees a huge white plane with some of red and blue lines, be crashed on the ground. By her curious, she takes her Soul Gem Ring to shine to the plane. Suddenly, the plane gets to move, transform… into a giant robot, with blue eyes and the logo of … Autobot.


	7. Chapter 7

On the road to back home, Homura thinks a lot: Now the Cons has the new technology to make a new witch likes the past. What does Megatron want to do on next? Even the Bots are danger too…

Suddenly, her mobile received a message, it's from Jack.

_Homura, _

_I know you're starting your school life in Amber and living with my mom, would you please help me to look after her and my classmate call Sierra? She is red hair with green eyes, I like her._

_Jack_

"She already did it, don't worry on us." June answered with her mobile message after they read Homura's mobile.

They arrive on a supermarket, by the terror from Black Castle; the products are almost empty on there.

Mami, "What our dinner will have?"

June, "I still have no Idea… There's some of carrot, potatoes, sweet potatoes left on here. And a chicken spam?"

Mami, "That will be fine!" she points out a Japanese sweet curry package and said, "We let you taste our classical home-made cuisine! But the problem is: we cannot buy the rice…"

June, "How about corn bread? It can be your newest staple."

"Corn bread?" two girls are confused.

* * *

After finished the curry, June tries to taste it. Mami looks serious on June's emotions…

"Your cuisine, I like it!" June gives Mami a smile.

June, "Well, your cooking skill is not too bad, you always cooking, don't you?"

Mami, "After my parents has passed away, I have to looking myself. My relatives have giving the coast of living to me, so I don't need have a part time job."

June, "And how about your family, Homura?"

Homura, "Er… I miss them. I haven't seen them a year…"

Others are shocked. "What was happened?" Mami asks.

"Before I came your school and met Madoka, I was had a great heart attack, passed many of surgeries and finally cured. Dad and mom are very busy to earn money for repay my medical expenses. They just give me emails for connection. Even I don't know what the jobs they are doing for, however they said it can earn lots of money and return for me quickly. I worried… if they do illegal jobs, what I would be…"

After the sadness background, Homura says to June, "Thank you, Mrs. Darby, you let feel the family love, once again."

On that moment, she thinks secretly: In the witch-curse timelines, I was think… Madoka is my only one relative, just like my mom's care...

Stars still around the navy sky.


End file.
